1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool designed to assist a user in replacing cutting blades on power machinery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power machinery such as backhoes, scrapers, graders, bulldozers and similar equipment typically include removable cutting blades. The cutting blades are usually fastened to the equipment with recessed bolts and attached nuts. The blades eventually become worn or damaged and must be replaced. However, two workers are usually required to remove each nut and associated bolt-one to hold an object over the top of the bolt head to prevent it from rising out of its conforming recess and another to manipulate a tool to remove the nut.
Accordingly, there is currently a need for a device that allows a user to more easily remove and replace certain equipment blades. The present invention satisfies this need by providing a tool that allows an unassisted user to remove a machinery blade nut and bolt.